


In Love And Rivalry

by stormie2817



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adashi is only mentioned but they are totally married, Allura and Acxa and Zethrid and Ezor are also only mentioned, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Blade of Marmora Keith (Voltron), Blade of Marmora Lance (Voltron), Boys In Love, Domestic Fluff, Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Gen, Kosmo ends up playing a bigger role than I originally intended, Kosmo is best boy, Light Angst, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Misunderstandings, Post-Canon, Rivalry, Soft Keith/Lance (Voltron), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, again only for like 2 seconds!!, and exactly what this fic is about, aside from the 2 seconds of angst pls don't call me out on that!!, but Lance is coming back from a solo mission in this, but that always happens in my fics, hehehehe, seriously it's only there for like 2 seconds, they are a battle couple, this is dedicated to darcy cuz the pan stars helped the words flow, this is literally just Keith and Lance and Kosmo, wow that tag is perfect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23284486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormie2817/pseuds/stormie2817
Summary: “What do you think, boy?” Keith asked. “Do you think Lance will like it?”Kosmo made a questioning sort of grumble and tilted his head to one side.“I’m gonna ask him to marry me one day.” Keith said as he used one hand to scratch behind Kosmo’s ear. “Ask him to spend the rest of our lives together. Do you think he’ll say yes?”
Relationships: Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 32
Kudos: 301





	In Love And Rivalry

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! It's been a while since I've posted something! I'm sure you're excited to read on if you've read the summary, but I just wanted to take this time to thank you for your patience and for sticking by me and supporting me. I've been having a rough couple of months and the motivation and inspiration to create has been pretty sparse. I wasn't completely happy with my writing and I didn't want to post anything that I didn't like since I knew I would end up hating it. I'm slowly getting back to it. This short fluffy piece is just one step closer to getting back to creating again. This scene popped up in my head and wouldn't go away. It ended up taking a life of it's own, too. What was supposed to be at most a 300 word drabble turned into almost 3k words instead. (I shouldn't be surprised since this almost always happens with me lmao!) Anyway, I hope you like this soft, silly little thing!
> 
> I'd also like to say that this piece is dedicated to [Darcy](https://twitter.com/thespacenico), cuz I said I would!! She's an amazing writer and she also makes these cute LGBT+ stickers on Redbubble! I have these pastel stars that represent the pansexual flag on my laptop and I swear it helped get the words flowing!
> 
> Also, a HUGE thank you to one of my bffs and beta reader, [Lines](https://twitter.com/EnlacingL)! You're always encouraging me and you made me feel really good about this piece. You reassured me that it was worthy to post and I'm always grateful for your helpful suggestions and advice. And thank you for always helping me out with the summary! It's my least favourite part but you always manage to help me come up with some fantastic, so thank you!!! ilysm, babe!!

It was one of those days where Keith was home alone, a well deserved break after a long diplomatic meeting with Allura yesterday. Lance, however, was on a solo mission with the Blade of Marmora, so he’d decided to clean up while he waited for Lance to come home. He was currently in their bedroom, trying to wrestle the sheets onto their bed while Kosmo was tugging at the other end.

“Kosmo, let go!” Keith said in between laughter.

Kosmo growled playfully and tugged harder at the sheet, almost making Keith fall over with his strength. He laughed again and gave one last yank, successfully pulling the sheet out of the space wolf’s mouth. He stared at the drool-drenched corner and sighed.

As much as he wanted to put the sheets on anyway, he also knew that Lance was probably going to be tired when he got home and he wanted to make sure there were fresh sheets on the bed. Lance had always made sure there were clean sheets whenever Keith got home from a mission, so it was the least he could do.

When he opened the door of the linen closet, Keith’s eyes strayed to the second last shelf where he had hidden something there six months ago. He crouched down and shuffled aside a few hand towels to pull out the small velvet box from behind them. He opened the box and smiled softly at the ring nestled inside. It was a simple silver band with a thin red line in the centre going all the way around. He felt Kosmo come up to sit beside him, so he tilted the box so the wolf could see.

“What do you think, boy?” Keith asked. “Do you think Lance will like it?”

Kosmo made a questioning sort of grumble and tilted his head to one side.

“I’m gonna ask him to marry me one day.” Keith said as he used one hand to scratch behind Kosmo’s ear. “Ask him to spend the rest of our lives together. Do you think he’ll say yes?”

Kosmo made a growling sound that Keith was going to take as a confirmation.

“Yeah, I hope so, too. But that’s not happening for another couple of weeks.” Keith let Kosmo sniff at the ring before shutting the box. He tried to wrestle the box away from Kosmo but he clamped his teeth around it and ran away. He laughed and chased after the mischievous wolf. “Kosmo, no! Come back here! You’re going to ruin the box!”

Kosmo teleported just out of reach every single time Keith got close to him. He had finally cornered him back in the bedroom, when they both heard keys at the front door. Keith’s eyes widened as he watched Kosmo prepare to teleport, the ring box still in his mouth.

“Kosmo, no-!” Keith cut himself off as Kosmo dissipated into a small storm of blue sparks. He could hear Lance greeting Kosmo and he frantically rushed his way down the stairs and to the front door.

“What’s that in your mouth, buddy?” He heard Lance ask as he rounded the corner.

“Lance, wait!” Keith watched in horror as Lance took the box drenched in Kosmo’s drool out of his mouth with a small grimace.

Lance gasped when he took a closer look at what he was holding and looked up at Keith. Keith looked between the box and Lance’s eyes before covering his face with his hands and groaning. Kosmo wagged his tail happily from where he sat next to Lance, completely unaware of the panic Keith was feeling.

“Keith, what…” Lance’s voice was soft with disbelief.

“Lance, I- you weren’t- I-” Keith stuttered through his words, unsure of how to explain himself.

“Is this…?” Lance trailed off questioningly as he looked down at the small velvet box in his hand.

“Y-yeah, but- Lance, I’m- you weren’t supposed to-” Keith continued to stutter as he watched Lance blink down blankly at the box. He suddenly gasped and whipped his head up to stare at Keith, who took a step back in shock.

“Oh, my god.” Lance’s voice was barely above a whisper and Keith stepped forward with his arm outstretched to place it on his shoulder.

“Lance? Are you-” Keith started before he was cut off.

“No.” Lance said.

“N-no?” Keith’s voice was tinged with hurt as he felt his heart crack.

“No. I can’t believe this.” Lance strode forward with the box still clutched in his hand, making his way up the stairs.

Keith followed him at a slightly slower pace, clenching and unclenching his hands nervously and trying to swallow the lump in his throat. While he knew there was a chance that Lance would say no to his proposal, he thought the chances of him saying yes were higher. He couldn’t believe he was actually living through the rejection right now. Keith heard Kosmo following behind them, claws clicking softly on the steps.

He felt his heart further break as he reached their bedroom and saw Lance sitting on the unmade bed with his eyebrows furrowed and the box sitting next to him. Keith didn’t know what to do. He wanted to comfort Lance but his own emotions were sinking low. So, he ended up standing in front of him and nervously fidgeting with his fingers.

“Lance, I’m…” Keith started tentatively.

“Keith, I can’t believe you’re doing this to me.” Lance said, lifting his head up so Keith could see the upset expression on his face.

“I’m sorry. I just…” Keith clenched his hands at his sides to stop them from shaking.

“You’re ruining this. I wasn’t ready…” Lance trailed off, running an agitated hand through his hair. He suddenly stood up, shucking off the chest plate and gauntlets of his Blade armor, before walking to their closet and pulling the door open.

Keith grew alarmed as he watched him drop an empty duffel bag on the ground, a small pile of clothes thrown down haphazardly after it. He rushed forward to grab Lance’s arm.

“Lance, wait, what are you doing?” Keith could hear the panic in his voice but he was well past caring. He didn’t think it would escalate _this_ far. He bit his lip and took a step back when Lance lightly shrugged his hand off. “Can we just talk about this?”

“No, Keith. I need to-” Lance grunted as he threw more clothes on the ground near the duffel bag and Keith felt his eyes prick with tears as he watched helplessly. He stumbled backwards to the bed before his legs gave out.

“Lance, please, can we just… talk about this?” He felt the tears finally spill over. “If you wanted to say no, you could have just… said that.”

Lance paused and turned around when he heard Keith’s words.

“Say no? What-?” His eyes widened when he saw his boyfriend’s tears. He rushed forward to cup his cheeks and wipe the wetness away with his thumbs. “Keith, what’s wrong? Hey, why are you crying, babe?”

“Lance, you don’t have to leave.” Keith said desperately, clutching onto Lance’s wrists tightly. “We can- if you wanna say no, we can just… work things out. I can go to Shiro and Adam’s and you can-”

“Babe, what are you talking about?” Lance cut Keith off, trying to soothe him by continuing to rub his thumbs on his cheeks. “I’m not going anywhere, why would you even-” He glanced back at the duffel bag on the ground and the realization slammed into him. “Oh, baby, no! That’s not why I- wait, hold on.”

Keith protested lightly when Lance released his face to go back to the closet. He shoved some more clothing onto the ground before rushing back to Keith with one arm hidden behind his back.

“I wasn’t planning on going anywhere, I promise.” Lance pressed a quick kiss to Keith’s forehead before kneeling down in front of him, looking up into glistening violet eyes. He moved the arm he had behind his back to the front without breaking eye contact. “I was looking for this.”

It took Keith a moment to look away from Lance’s eyes and stare down at the object he was holding. It took another few moments for him to process exactly what he was seeing before he gasped and looked up at Lance again.

“Is that-?” Keith started before Lance cut him off with a rueful smile.

“Yeah, it is.”

Keith looked down at the little velvet box Lance was holding in disbelief.

“Then why did you-”

“I couldn’t let you beat me to the punch!”

“Lance, this isn’t a competition!” Keith scoffed in exasperation.

“Babe, have you met us? Our entire relationship is based on competition!”

“I thought you were going to say no.” Keith said with a wobble in his voice.

“Why would I say no?!”

“‘Cause your reaction to seeing the ring box was to go to the closet and start packing a bag!”

“I told you I was looking for this!” Lance shoved the box under Keith’s nose. “I hid it behind all this random crap so you wouldn’t find it!”

Keith grabbed his ring box from where it was abandoned on the bed and grasped Lance’s free hand with his own.

“Okay, then, Lance? Will you marry me?” Keith asked with a hopeful smile on his face.

“No.” Lance replied, and Keith felt his smile disappear in confusion.

“No? But I thought-”

“Keith, I’m not letting you ask me when I’ve had this planned out for _months_!”

“Lance! I told you, this isn’t a competition! This is serious.” Keith rolled his eyes in exasperation.

“Babe, I don’t think you realize how serious I am right now.” Lance said, equally as exasperated. He let go of Keith’s hand and stood up. “I’ve had this proposal planned for so long! It was gonna be on our six year anniversary. I was going to take you to that drop-off that you can only get to on a hoverbike, where we had our first date. It was supposed to be _perfect_ -”

“This _is_ perfect.” Keith cut him off. He stood up from the bed and walked over to his boyfriend. “I don’t care about fancy dates. I just want to marry you.”

Lance gasped when Keith got down on one knee and took up his free hand again.

“Lance,” Keith said his name like a prayer and Lance felt his eyes glisten as he looked into his boyfriend’s adoring eyes. “You are the single most important person in my life. I didn’t think I could love someone as much as I love you. You’ve always had my back and known exactly who you are and what you have to offer.” Keith gave Lance’s hand a squeeze when he felt his breath hitch. “Which is why I don’t ever want to let that go, or let _you_ go. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So, Lance,” Keith paused to take a deep breath. “Will you marry me?”

“Yes!” Lance felt the tears brim over but let them fall since none of his hands were free to wipe them away. He let out a wet laugh when he saw the ring Keith had slid onto his finger. “Oh, my god!”

Keith stood up to pull him into a kiss. He gripped the sides of Lance’s neck tenderly and moved his lips gently against his. The kiss tasted slightly salty because of their tears, but Keith thought that was perfect, too. When they pulled away, Keith leaned his forehead against Lance’s and sighed contentedly. He drew his face back when Lance cleared his throat, raising an eyebrow at the determined look on his _fiancé’s_ face.

“Okay, my turn!” Lance ignored Keith’s mild protest and got down on one knee, mirroring Keith’s position from before. “No arguing! I was looking forward to this for months, and I’ll be damned if I don’t at least get to say my speech! I really thought I could beat you to this, but you once again proved me wrong.” Lance laughed and Keith rolled his eyes playfully.

Lance took a moment to compose himself before looking directly into Keith’s eyes.

“Keith, you are the love of my life.” Lance’s voice was reverent and Keith felt goosebumps erupt on his arms. He took a shaky breath and stared back into Lance’s eyes as he continued. “No one has ever made me feel the way I feel about you. You are everything I never knew I wanted or needed in my life. You are so amazing and you make me so happy. These past six years have been full of the best and worst moments of my life, but the one thing that stayed constant was you, being by my side.”

Lance swallowed around the lump in this throat and Keith let more tears trail down his cheeks. “I want you to be the first person I see when I wake up, and the last one I see before falling asleep. I want to be the one you always turn to. I want you to be the one I can always count on. I want to laugh with you everyday, I want to grow old together, I want to be the one you call home. I am so in love with you, babe. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Which is why I want to ask you a very important question. Keith, will you marry me?”

“Yes!” Keith threw himself down into Lance’s arms and kissed him passionately. They were both crying and laughing into each other’s mouths, not really kissing properly but too happy to care. Keith peppered kisses on Lance’s cheeks, trying to press one to each individual freckle while Lance giggled and held him closer.

When they leaned back so Lance could open the box he was still holding, Keith laughed when he saw the ring inside. It was exactly like the one he got for Lance save for the line that was blue instead of red. Lance laughed with him as he slipped the ring onto Keith’s finger. Keith grabbed Lance’s hand with the ring on it and they stared at them both together, side by side. He intertwined their fingers and sighed happily, looking up into Lance’s eyes to see the matching expression on his face.

They leaned forward to press their lips together again, holding each other tightly and trying to get even closer. Keith paused when he felt something nudge his back. He reluctantly pulled away from Lance and turned around to see Kosmo sitting behind him.

“I don’t know if I should be mad at you or happy.” Keith said, scratching behind Kosmo’s ear and smiling when his tail wagged happily.

“Why would you be mad at Kosmo?” Lance joined in scratching behind the wolf’s other ear and laughed when his tail wagged faster.

“If he hadn’t stolen the ring from me when I was getting clean sheets from the closet, none of this would have happened.”

“You hid your ring in the linen closet? I’m so glad I chose a different spot! Can you imagine how awkward it would be if one of us found the other’s ring?”

“It probably would have sped things up a bit. How long have you been hiding it?”

“You remember when we stopped at that swap moon with Acxa, Zethrid, and Ezor?”

“You mean, six months ago during that mission where we needed more scaultrite for the ship and we stopped at that space mall?”

“Yeah, there was this store that forged metal into all sorts of jewelry and I thought it was perfect. I knew I wanted to ask you to marry me, all I needed was a ring. The dude that helped me out was super helpful.”

“Did the guy have four arms and wear a green hat?”

Lance blinked in surprise. “How did you know?”

“I think I went to the same store.” Keith laughed while looking down at their nearly identical rings. “No wonder I was in and out of there in under five minutes. You probably went there just before I did.”

Lance gasped and grasped Keith’s face excitedly, pulling his attention away from Kosmo.

“This means that I beat you! I got the ring first, so I won!” Lance had a triumphant smile on his face and Keith shook his head fondly.

“I told you, it wasn’t a competition.”

“And I’m telling _you_ , it’s always a competition when it comes to us. It’s how we came to be. We’re rivals! You know, Lance and Keith, neck and neck! That’s not gonna change just ‘cause we’re getting married.”

“That’s not fair, I never agreed to that!” Keith rolled his eyes playfully.

“Oh, come on, babe,” Lance pulled Keith’s face closer to his so his breath brushed against Keith’s lips. “All’s fair in love and rivalry.”

Keith’s laugh was muffled into their kiss and Lance smiled. He felt Kosmo lie down next to them, continuing to wag his tail happily. The sun was just beginning to set and Keith felt like this was one of the most perfect moments in his life. He had his fiancé close to him, his space wolf at his side, and an entire lifetime to spend together with them. He sighed blissfully and pulled Lance in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! Please leave comments and kudos if you enjoyed it!
> 
> You can follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/stormie2817) and [Tumblr](https://not-so-sunnie.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
